The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "Sunny Red" nectarine tree, and more particularly to a nectarine tree which produces fruit which are mature for harvesting and shipment approximately August 28 to September 9 in the San Joaquin Valley of central Calif., and which further is distinguished by its large size and high skin coloration.
The commercial success of the "Red Jim" nectarine tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,518) has resulted in efforts directed toward the discovery of new nectarine varieties possessing many of the same attributes, but ripening for harvest in different time periods. For example, the "Late Red Jim II" nectarine tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,505) ripens for harvest approximately August 30 through September 20 in the San Joaquin Valley of central Calif. There is however, a potential demand for additional new varieties having other characteristics to varying degrees similar to those of the "Red Jim" nectarine tree. Not surprisingly, many of the new varieties so discovered are mutations of the "Red Jim" nectarine tree. Thus, distinctions in fruit size, skin coloration, flesh coloration, flavor and the like may be of substantial commercial significance where the fruit otherwise is comparable to that of the "Red Jim" nectarine tree. The new variety of nectarine tree of the present invention possesses a combination of attributes which are believed to make it a promising candidate in these regards.